


Kiss Turmoil

by flareonfury



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Smallville
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Meme, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a kiss, a thank you kiss if you may… so why couldn't she forget it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> Challenged by sv_f4 for its Kissing Meme.

Okay so kissing him was stupid; he was a known womanizer – never without a woman on each of his arms. But she couldn't help herself. He was just so much hotter in real life, literally. Besides she was a reporter, it was a professional kiss. At least that was the excuse she used when Lois asked about it. It was just a kiss, a thank you kiss if you may. He saved her life, why couldn't she get some human contact after going through all that turmoil?

The feeling of wanting to kiss him was supposed to go away after she went through with the kiss, but it only seemed to strengthen the want. That kiss was nothing like she never had before. She could practically still feel the tingling from the feel of his lips. Why couldn't she learn not to fall for superheroes? All they did was disappoint her in the end.

Chloe sighed in desperation – she just wanted to stop thinking about the kiss. She glanced up towards her large office window and her eyes widened in surprise to the person who was flying in front of it. She ran over to the window and opened it.

Thankfully it was large enough for him to fly in un-cramped. "What are you doing here?" Chloe asked as he returned back to normal, non-fiery.

"Came to check up on you, my fair lady," He said smirking, mocking a bow. Chloe laughed.

"Oh really? Interesting," Chloe stated, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, I really wanted to see if you wanted to go out." Johnny stated, causing Chloe's jaw to drop a little. That was the last thing she expected to hear from him. Johnny smiled and moved closer to her so he was only a few inches away. "So do you want to go and see a movie?"

Chloe smiled, mentally scolding her self for acting like a teenager again, "Sure."

"Cool," Johnny said, leaning in towards her so his lips could meet hers again. Chloe leaned in as well, instinctually bringing her arms around his shoulders as she deepened the kiss. God how she could get used to this.


End file.
